The Assembly of Miroku
Summary Founded by the Mage Miroku who stumbled upon one Prayer Wheel of Miroku which appeared exactly as one of his spells caused a Anomaly due to Paradox. As a minor Anomaly it quickly faded but the Prayer Wheel stayed. He quickly discovered, that it was an Artifact of enormous power, but couldn't discern it's properties quite a long while. While studying this Artifact, it began to move on itself, glowing and disappeared from it's place, taking Miroku with it. He appeared in an Allay next to a street on which a demon from the Abyss was rumaging. Considdering the first appearance in Mirokus vicinity the conclusion came soon and the functions of the artifact were uncovert. As time passed, he gained information on the existence of more prayer wheels and the idea of the Assembly quickly formed upon which the Artifacts were named after him. The Assembly actually consists of two Types of Mages: Cleaners and Enforcers. While Cleaners make their approach upon the typical consequences involving Sleepers, while Enforcer are more Combat oriented and act against Creatues from the Abys, Mages and other Supernaturals which cause trouble. Both of these Types are consequential in their work. Reason beyond the obvious are for no concerne for this ones. The world of the Awakened must be protected. This approach doesn't leave o good feeling behind, so they are more or less disliked, even among the Guardians. Artifacts associated with Miroku *''Prayer Wheel of Miroku'' (Artifact N/A) Durability 10, Size 5, Structure 15 Mana Capacity: maximum 12 -mages cant siphon mana from it -not actively useable -Prophecy (page 264) in regard to Paradox or other abnormalities -If this is the cause Teleportation (page 241) is initiated with multiple targets (every nearby mage and the artifact itself) The destination can be everywhere in the world and some people even speculate that this Artifact might enter the Abyss, Astral Realms, Shadow, Lower Depth or even the Realms Supernal. Well...no one ever could claim this to be true. *''Book of Miroku'' The Book of Miroku is actually not a real artifact, but more or less the original manuscript in which Miroku detailed his research. The original one is lost and only fragments of the texts exist througout the world. Some people even speculate that this papers also detail how to rebuild such a Prayer Wheel. Background: Nickname: Self-Righteous Appearance: All Members of the Assembly of Miroku appear usually well-groomed and dress in the same way: a plain white suit with black shoes and gloves. It is said, that this should represent the purity of their work, while actually beeing often realy dirty. Suggested Oblations: Studying the Prayer Wheel of Miroku; Studying Fragments from the Book of Miroku; disposing of an Anomaly or other effects of Paradox; keeping Sleepers away from Anomalys. Cleaner Parent Path or Order: Moros or Guardians of the Veil Concepts: Attainments 1st: Inspection Prerequisites: Occultation 3, Eidetic Memory, Mind 2 (Primary), Death 1 As the Prayer Wheel of Miroku isn't reliable at the fact when it is appearing, the first duty of a Cleaner is to gather information about what is happpening, what has happened and what might happen in the future. It is nearly impossible to effectively get rid of one or the other abnormality. Walking unnoticed in the masses is effective and one might most of the time be counted as an onlooker when searching the the crime scene for evidence. Information is a necessity and knowing how someone died can easily help in finding the culprit. This attainment mimics the effect of a permanent Incognito Prescence Rote (page 208) cast upon the Cleaner with a Potency equal to his Mind dots. The Cleaner might also reflexively invoke Forensic Gaze (page 134) with an Intelligence + Investigation + Death roll. Optional Arcanum: Time 2 Sometimes there is no victim to be found, the crime-scene already vacated, only rubble on the street or plainly nothing significant. In this cases it is best for the Cleaner to simply look in the past at what has happened, what was said and which persons were there to remember and seek them out. This part of Inspection works in in most regards like the Postcognition Rote (page 260), except that autosuccesses equal to the Cleaner's Time dots are added and he might halt the vision to take a closer look and discern the one or other detail. 2nd: Warding Prerequisites: Mind 3 A street full of people is not a good place for a Cleaner to go after his work while Paradox might only be the least unpleasant of all. So it is inevitable to secure the area in the one or other way. And Language is a core point as no Cleaner knows where he is sent, so he must be able to understand and speak every language he encounters while persuading someone not to enter this alley. This attainment works therefore like a permanent Universal Language Rote (page 213) with a Potency equal the dots in Mind. But sometimes, words are not enough, but hostile actions don't always help the cause. A dark alley is one thing, but a dark alley where one becomes more and more anxious while approaching it is another thing. Emotions are powerfull and the Cleaner can erect a scene long lasting circualar barrier which mimics the effects of Emotional Urge (page 207) where the emotion gets stronger and stronger, the more someone comes near the denter of the barrier. This barrier might be up to ten times the users dots in mind yards big and the center be placed up to ten yards away from the Cleaner. Another Cleaner is always immune to this effect and must not even roll against this effects Potency which equals the users Mind dots. Optional Arcanum: Matter 3 Paradox sometimes only damages Objects the one or other way and cleaning evidence of this occurrence is sometimes as easy as repairing something. The Cleaner can clean this evidence nearly as simple as weaving his hand. This aspect mimics the Repair Object Rote (page 199) with a Potency equal to the users Matter dots. 3rd: Termination Prerequisites: Mind 4 Clearing evidence is not always the only way to cover the consequences of Paradox or the powers from another supernatural. Sometimes, the work is much more tiring and complicated than one might think, espacially since a Cleaner can't leave a trail. So there is often no other way as to permanently modify the memories from bypassers, onlookers and other witnesses, so that they don't cause trouble for the mages or even themselves. Disbelief doesn't always work or cover up everything. A Cleaner might permanently alter someones Memory with this attainment as by the Breach the Vault of Memory spell (page 214) with a Potency equal to the users Mind dots. Optional Arcanum: Matter 4 -Lesser Transmogrification (201) Enforcer Parent Path or Order: Thyrsus or Guardians of the Veil Concepts: Attainments 1st: The Shield Prerequisites: Occultation 3, either Weaponry, Brawl or Firearms 3, Prime 2 (Primary), Space 1 -perm. Magic Shield (222) Combined effect of Spatial Map and Supernal Vision. Like a constant map where every beeing is marked by his nature. Optional Arcanum: Spirit 2 -perm. Exorcists Eye (245) -perm. Second Sight (246) in regard of numina, werewolf gifts and loci 2nd: The Sword Prerequisites: Prime 3 -Celestial Fire (224) Optional Arcanum: Spirit 3 -Exorcism (248) 3rd: The Way Prerequisites: Prime 4 -Personal Dispellation, a reflexive Controlled Dispellation (224) centered on the Enforcer, using Supernal Dispellation (229) Optional Arcanum: Spirit 4 -Spirit Road (251)